


Freeze The Moment, Make It Yours

by Jen425



Series: Ways Zi-O Didn’t End [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Role Reversal: the other character dies, die Shwartz die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi Decade Armor: Kiva-la Form
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa & Tsukuyomi, Shwartz & Tsukuyomi (Kamen Rider Zi-O), Tokiwa Sougo & Tsukuyomi & Woz
Series: Ways Zi-O Didn’t End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755565
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Freeze The Moment, Make It Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laplace_Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/gifts).



> Hello Shwartz deserves to die horribly. Preferrably killed by Hora or Tsukuyomi. So have a Zi-O ending semi-fix-it.

The fact of the matter that Shwartz hasn’t thought of before now is that the Another Riders aren’t actually as powerful as a real one. He doesn’t have any real explanation but the Another Ridewatches never stole all of the power  _ anyways _ , and he hadn’t expected Kadoya Tsukasa to be quite this powerful.

Quite this intelligent.

Who could expect that of a man who had played the same gambit over and over, who had obviously failed to keep the multiverse intact?

The problem is that he realizes just  _ how _ intelligent Kadoya Tsukasa is only now that Tsukuyomi matches his attack, landing when he tosses her back, and pulls out another weapon. Pulls out two more Ridewatches.

####    
  
  


_ “Technically, I’m not the Rider I was ten years ago,” Tsukasa had explained. “A new Driver, an new Rider, and I never had a story to lose.” _

_ Tsukuyomi blinked. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Zi-O is going to the future,” Tsukasa said. “He’s giving you a gift that you won’t remember until the time is right.” _

_ He held out two Ridewatches. One looked like the Decade Ridewatch, the other was white and purple, dated 2009. _

_ “Only Decade can defeat Another Decade,” Tsukasa commented. “This should make things a bit easier. Or maybe just poetic.” _

####    
  
  


Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Decade armor.

“Final form time! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva-la!”

Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Decade armor… Kiva-la form.

The armor forms differently around her than it had on Zi-O. The screen curves. Shoulders less bulky and almost curved to a point. Her cape has become purple.

A weapons forms.

Schwartz finds himself frozen by her time powers and…

Unable to even form a dimensional wall.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Zi-O set down Geiz’s corpse. Stand and stare at Tsukuyomi. Whisper her name.

More loud is Woz’s “iwae”.

_ The Empress of time. The one who brings about the salvation of two worlds. She is… _

And Tsukuyomi attacks.

The fight is over in moments.

####    
  
  


Tsukuyomi detransforms, and her and Sougo and Woz stand together.

The destruction… hasn’t ended?

Sougo smiles.

“This is where we part ways,” he says. “I guess.”

“What?”

And Sougo laughs.

“Shwartz was never the problem, remember?” He asks. “It was the worlds. And… and me. So we can remove everyone from this world to yours.”

Tsukuyomi would roll her eyes in any other situation. She knows this, she was a part of the planning.

“Then you’ll come too,” she says.

Sougo shakes his head, still smiling.

“No, I won’t,” he explains. “This is the World of Zi-O.”

What?

“My Overlord…”

“There has to be another way.”

Sougo shakes his head.

“I only ever wanted to be king so I could help people,” he says. “This is the way.”

Woz slowly opens his book.

Behind them, more explosions and screams.

“There… might be another way,” Woz offers. “Oma Zi-O.”

Tsukuyomi jerks her head toward him. 

“Are you—”

“It’s my overlord’s choice,” Woz interrupts. “I truly believe in whatever path he takes. But the King of Time and Space could rewrite every world and time, if he so willed it.”

Tsukuyomi turns to Sougo, who seems nervous at the choice. It’s not until then that she’s realized he is already wearing a terrifyingly familiar golden belt.

“Geiz… he said become Oma Zi-O,” he says. “I would have done it in that moment, or if Shwartz had killed you, Tsukuyomi… but I don’t… What should I do?”

Tsukuyomi looks around at the chaos.

Wonders at a World with population suddenly doubled. So many people confused, with nothing left for themselves.

She freezes everything.

“I trust you, Sougo,” she says. “And I’ll stand by you.”

Sougo nods, and he smiles.

And ridewatches appear from every direction, more than Tsukuyomi could ever recognize. Woz gently pulls her back as she watches.

She wonders if he’s seen this before.

Lava surrounds Sougo, the Ridewatches coalesce.

Oma Zi-O forms. He turns to them, and Tsukuyomi watches Woz bow, from the corner of her eye.

“I’ll write a better world,” he says. “I hope.”

Tsukuyomi nods.

####    
  
  


When the world goes black, Shwartz lets his spirit reach out to his sister.

“Why?” He asks. “Why did you betray me?”

“You left me in a dying timeline,” Alpina - no,  _ Tsukuyomi _ replies calmly. “You used people who trusted you to get what you wanted. And someone like that… will never deserve my loyalty, or the title of King.”

####    
  
  


Oma Zi-O passes judgement on the worlds.

####    
  
  


Shwartz does not deserve to live on any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely not just an excuse to have Tsukuyomi use a Kiva-la powerup. Nope. But Shwartz is gone forever so hallelujah!


End file.
